If I were the rain
by lizxbleach
Summary: A bleach fanfiction with a lot of my favorite pairings. Basically Ichigo reveals his past with Orihime and a new enemy comes about in the soul society. ;   ORIHIME X URYU, ICHIRUKI, KISUKE X YORUICHI, RENJI X A NEW CHARACTER ;o
1. Chapter 1

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED: T Chapter 1 **

**I do not own bleach, Tite Kubo does**

**So, I just sat down on my couch one night and decided to type a little fanfic about my favorite bleach couples. (Ichigo x Rukia, Renji x MYSTERYCHARACTER, Orihime x Uryu, Yoruichi x Kisuke)*fangirl squee* Yeah you get the idea... haha :P  
><strong>

Orihime looked at her reflection in the glass of the door. She looked slightly nervous but beautiful as ever with her long black evening gown flowing to the floor. She sighed at the reflection of her serious

expression. '_That's all I am anymore._' She thought, annoyed. Orihime was one of the most famous models in Japan, you couldn't go anywhere without seeing her face at least on a magazine cover. She

gulped nervously, remembering where she was as she gripped the gold door handle. It was a party for her best friend, Tatsuki, who was having a black tie ceremony for becoming the number one female

boxer in Japan. The ceremony was taking place at a banquet hall in Karakura Town. _'I haven't been here in forever!'_ Orihime climbed the stairs and opened up the door to a sea of familiar faces. "Orihime!"

Tatsuki yelled excitedly. "Tatsuki!" She attempted to run in her six-inch heels to the other side of the room where Tatsuki was talking to Ichigo and Rukia. Her heart thudded when she registered what she

was seeing, Ichigo's arm around Rukia's waist as they waited for Orihime to greet Tatsuki with a big hug. '_Ichigo and Rukia are together?_' She smiled to herself, still running to Tatsuki. _'So, they finally are _

_together after all of that time'_ Orihime put her extending arms around Tatsuki and squeezed tight. "I've missed you so much, Tatsuki!" Orihime gushed. "I've missed you too, Orihime! You look absolutely

gorgeous." Tatsuki gleamed. "Yes, she does!" Rukia agreed with Tatsuki as she gave Orihime a hug. "Rukia!" Orihime gushed once more. "Hey Orihime, how are you?" Ichigo greeted, giving her a little

hug. "I'm great, Ichigo. How are all of you? I haven't seen you guys in forever!" "Well, I'm great, obviously." Tatsuki answered her with a little laugh. "We're great, too" Rukia answered for Ichigo. "What

about you, Orihime? I swear I see your face everyday you're so popular!" Tatsuki complimented. "Uh well, I've been good! I have a photo shoot tomorrow and I get to model on a yacht for summer

wear!" "Wow, that's really cool!" Tatsuki exclaimed. "You really think so?" "Yeah! Hey, come on let's sit down." "Okay!" "Ichigo and I will be back." Rukia smiled "It was really great seeing you again,

Orihime." Rukia smiled. "See yah, Orihime" Ichigo said to be polite. Though, it was awkward. "Bye Ichigo..." "Hey Rukia, wait up" Ichigo sprinted to catch up with her. When she turned around he felt as

if his heart had melted. "Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" Ichigo flirted. "Mr. Kurosaki, are you trying to seduce me?" She teased. "No, of course not, Mrs. Kurosaki." He teased back.

"When's this thing supposed to end anyways?" "Soon, why are you wondering, Mr. Kurosaki?" "Well" Ichigo began "I was wondering when we could get out of here and spend some time together… by

ourselves." He finished. "We can go now." Rukia answered friskily. "I'll race yah." Ichigo challenged as they sprinted out of the doors and down the stairs. "So, Orihime" Tatsuki interrupted Orihime's

train of thought. "You are okay, right?" "Well… to be honest Tatsuki, I'm more than okay. I just witnessed a great thing, Ichigo and Rukia happier than ever together, it's beautiful." "Orihime, you're too

kind." "I know" Orihime smiled. "Anyways, I wanted you to meet someone; he's a huge fan of you." Tatsuki motioned for Uryu to come to them. "Hey Orihime" Orihime was speechless; it didn't even look

like him. "Uryu…" She blushed. "Orihime, you look… well, amazing." "So do you" she replied quickly not realizing how deep red her blush had turned after she said that. "Would you like a drink?" "You

two have fun now" Tatsuki walked away to Chizuru and started conversing.

"So, Orihime, would you mind taking a walk with me?" "Uh, sure Uryu..." He held out his hand for her to take. "Follow me."

**Pretty short chapter but you get the idea :P Thanks for reading and review please.. I'm a new writer and can use all of the criticism I get!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is rated K I suppose :P**

"Captain, have you heard?" "Heard about what, Rangiku?" Toshiro answered, a little annoyed with her already today. "Well, I heard there is going to be a new captain in squad five." She answered

cautiously. "Yeah, I've already met her. She seems decent." "Really? You mean it's a woman? Did she pick her subordinate? Is Momo"- "Shut up already, yes she's a woman, yes she's picked her

subordinate, and yes it is Momo…" He interrupted her questioning. "Now" he began "Start some paperwork" he finished slamming a large pile of documents onto the desk. Rangiku whined but sat in the chair and grabbed a paper. "I'll be going now." "Alright sir." Toshiro walked out of the doorway.

"Hey Renji, did you hear about the new captain of squad five?" Izuru asked, trying to make conversation. "Yeah, my captain told me about her." He answered. "Oh, it's a woman?" Renji looked at Izuru.

He always had felt some sort of compassion towards Momo and Izuru because of what those bastards had done to them… "Well, yeah, I'll tell you a little bit more about it. It's a woman, and I heard

she's really good but that's about it." "Oh, I see. Thanks for the heads up, Renji." "No problem." "Hey do you know how Rukia's doing?" Izuru asked. "Well, no…" Renji's heart ached a little. "She's with

Ichigo and she said she that wasn't coming back…" "I'm sorry I didn't mean to ask." "It is fine, Izuru. I'm over it." '_almost_.' "Besides we have more important things to be thinking about than her. Right

now we've got to get back to our barracks." "Alright, yeah, see you later, Renji." "See you, Izuru" Renji continued through the doors of the squad five barracks he sat down against the wall and waited

for his heart to stop hurting so much, like it had been torn from his chest at just the mention of her name. '_I've got to stop thinking about her'_ he sat there and waited for the pain to ease before reporting to his captain.

Ichigo took Rukia's limp hand in his, kissing it before getting up from his bed. He covered her up more while she slept peacefully. He looked at Rukia's dress that lay out over the lounge chair next to his

bed and thought of Orihime and his encounter earlier that day. How she had dwindled over saying his name. Ichigo felt like a jerk but he knew Orihime understood. 'I love Orihime… but I love Orihime in

the way that I love Yuzu and Karin. Rukia is my world.' He reasoned with himself. 'Orihime understands.'

"It's a nice evening don't you think, Orihime?" "Yes, very nice" Orihime agreed. "So how have you been Uryu?" "Honestly I've been lonely and I've been missing you Orihime." Uryu blushed. "I've missed

you too, Uryu." She really had. "Just the other day I thought back on all of our memories together and I couldn't help but feel like an idiot for what I had done. I should have stayed with you the first

time you asked me to, but my heart it was… torn." She finished. "Orihime… you mean to tell me you regret leaving me when you've gained all of this success?" He asked, shocked a bit. "Yes, Uryu, I've

decided from now on to listen to my heart rather than my head." She answered. "Orihime…" He took her hand in his. "Stay here with me then." She took her hand and put it to her chest in the area of

her heart. "My heart says yes." She answered with a big smile and a giggle. It was good to see her acting like she used to, the happy go lucky Orihime that everyone loved. "Oh Orihime" Uryu smiled. They continued on their walk through the woods.

"Hello everyone, as some of you may have already been informed I am your new captain. My name is Nanami Ichijo, It is a pleasure to meet you, squad five."

**Yay chapter two:P It's pretty short.. hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW 3**


End file.
